Customer Service
by pinksugarrush
Summary: To prove his independence, Kyo gets a job at a pet shop. The Sohmas aren't impressed when they notice the 21 year old shop owner has taken a fancy toward Kyo. Kyo is oblivious to his boss's advances. Against everybody's wishes, Kyo refuses to quit his job. The Sohmas just want people's perverted hands off Kyo and Kyo just wants to show his independence. How is that going to work?
1. Chapter 1 Take it or Leave it

Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does. Enjoy!

Chapter 1. Take it or Leave it

"That damn rat." Kyo grumbled as his hand slipped causing another tear in the thin rice-paper. "Shit."

"Instead of cursing me, maybe you should concentrate on fixing the door."

Kyo looked up to see Yuki leaning against the wall with his hands crossed. A smug look adorned the rat's face.

"Shut up, you damn rat." Kyo pulled free another layer of rice-paper from the slowly narrowing roll. "Why aren't you helping me fix this?"

"Oh. The cat always needs help doesn't he. You can never do anything by yourself. You're so dependent on other people." Yuki easily dodge a wad of paper.

Kyo scowled. "I don't depend on anyone! You broke this door, too! I don't see why you aren't helping me fix it!"

Yuki looked at the hole shaped in the form of Kyo's sprawled contour passively. "You broke the door- not me."

"You kicked me through it, you stinking rat!"

"Then you should have avoided my kicks."

Kyo grumbled, not knowing how to rebut that. He felt embarrassed and weak. Yuki had beat him pretty quick today and gave him a nice bruise on his side.

Yuki chuckled in his head but felt somewhat guilty as he stared at his cousin's bowed form. Yuki watched Kyo silently align the rice-paper across the fragile wood. Yuki sighed but leaned down to his knee and took the roll before tearing off a piece of paper cleanly.

"What are you doing?" Kyo watched him, a frown slowly forming on his face.

"Helping you, stupid cat."

"I don't need your help." Kyo snatched the roll back.

Yuki sighed. Why does the cat have to be so stubborn.

"I don't need anyone's help."

"I beg to differ." Yuki was getting annoyed. Here he was trying to be nice and help his cousin who was only moments ago whining about not getting help. And now that he was actually helping him, his idiot of a cousin didn't want it.

"I can fix the damn door by myself!"

Yuki was slightly startled by the outburst. He didn't think Kyo would get so mad at such a trivial thing.

"Yuki, Kyo," Shigure walked in, a crinkled newspaper in hand. "Are you two fighting already? You still haven't fixed my door from your last fight."

Shigure looked at Yuki's empty hands. "Yuki, why aren't you helping Kyo?"

"He wouldn't let me."

"I don't need his freaking help! I don't need anyone's!"

Shigure chuckled. "Kyo, why are you so mad? Yuki said he was going to help."

"I don't need him! I don't need you! I can do things by myself!" Kyo huffed before standing up and storming out of the house.

"Wait, what about my door?" Shigure whined.

"Shut up, Shigure. I'll fix it." Yuki rubbed his head and reached for the roll again.

"Wouldn't he be mad that you fixed it?"

"I don't care." Shigure walked back into his studies- glad that someone would fix his poor door.

As Yuki applied the paper to the wood, Yuki wondered briefly why Kyo was acting so sensitive today.

_Was it something I said?_

* * *

"Dammit. I don't need anyone's help." Kyo kicked a rock roughly as he weaved his way through the forest. "I can take care of myself."

Kyo remembered his time up in the mountains. He cooked, cleaned, and defended himself just fine.

"Rat wouldn't even last a week." Kyo snorted.

He sure as hell wasn't dependent on anyone. He didn't depend on anyone especially after his mother killed herself. Sure, there was Shishou but he probably didn't need him to survive, right?

Kyo bit his lip at the thought. _Maybe, I needed Shishou back then but I'm not dependent on him anymore. I hardly see Shishou now. _

And ever since he moved in with Shigure's, Shigure was pretty much his guardian now and he sure as heck didn't depend on that perverted mutt for anything. Well, Shigure only provided him a roof over his head but that was as far as his dependence on Shigure extended.

Kyo looked up from his musing and realized that he was out on the street.

"When did I get here?" But the answer never came to him for he started to hear the sound of claws hitting on pavement and the distinct sound of an exasperated holler.

Before Kyo could figure out what or where the sound was coming from, something shot out of the bush, and torpedo toward him.

Reflexively, he caught the surprisingly small and soft object.

He stared down and saw too big golden eyes staring back.

A cat.

"Where the heck did you come from?" The cat started to rub against Kyo's chest fondly.

Not too later, a man came tumbling out of the foliage. His hair in disarray with leaves and his breath heavy with exhaustion.

"Come back, kitten." He dragged out raggedly. He placed his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breathing.

Finally composing himself, the man looked up and saw the cat that was giving him hell for the past thirty minutes sitting calmly in orange-head's arms.

"What?"

"This your cat?" Kyo gestured toward the cat. Not at all worried about the man's state.

"Uh, yeah. Kinda." He walked toward Kyo. "I can't believe she's not scratching your eyes out. She usually doesn't like people touching her." He chuckled. "I guess that's why she's so hard to sale."

"Sale?" Kyo cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, I own a pet shop." The guy looked Kyo up and down. _Kid's kinda cute. _

Kyo just nodded before extending the cat toward the man. "Here."

"Thanks." He took the cat back.

Kyo shrugged. "No problem."

Seeing Kyo about to leave, he quickly piped up again. "She got out when I was feeding the other cats. I didn't know she was so fast."

"Cats are fast creatures." Kyo turned back toward the man, something the man was glad about.

"I'm Akira Kanagawa." He flashed Kyo a smile and hoped that he looked manly even with a ten pound fluffy cat in his arms.

"Kyo Sohma."

Akira wanted to shake his hand but they were currently occupied with the feisty cat. As he tried to adjust his hold, the cat struggled enough that it fell away from him.

Kyo soon found himself full of ten pounds of fluffiness again.

Akira cracked a smile as a plan floated into his mind. For once he was grateful that the cat was so troublesome.

"Hey," Akira started. "Do you want to come to my shop? I have some water. It's pretty hot today."

Kyo looked uncomfortable at the notion. He wanted to go home and fix the stupid door before the rat did it. But, then again, he was gone for so long that maybe the door was already in a pristine condition.

"It would really appreciate you helping me bring the cat back, too." Akira gestured toward the calm cat in Kyo's arm. "She struggles too much when I hold her. So, she might get out again when I take her back. She's pretty calm when you hold her though." Akira prayed Kyo would understand the hint.

"Uh, sure. I guess. So, where's the shop?" He didn't have anything better to do now anyway.

"Over here. Come on." Akira led the way, Kyo right beside him. "Thanks again."

Kyo merely grunted.

"So, do you live nearby?"

"Yeah."

_The kid's cute and all but he sure doesn't talk much._

Akira pushed the door to his shop open, the little bells on the top ringing. He held the door open for Kyo as Kyo walked in and placed the cat on the counter.

Kyo didn't go to pet store often for obvious reason of there being dogs and other creatures he usually distaste. But he was surprised as he stepped further in.

"They're all cats." Kyo noted dumbly.

Akira chuckled. "Yeah. I really like cats. I don't sell any other animals."

Kyo unconsciously petted the soft head of a kitten whose paws were outstretched from the thin wire of its cage. Still petting the kitten, Kyo looked around the shop.

It was a decent size. Food placed in one aisle while toys hung precariously around hinges. Kyo thought he smelt catnip but he ignored it. This wasn't a place for him to get high. Kyo chuckled as he saw the cat that brought him here chew on a toy that was shaped in a rat. He later figured out that the cat was name Senna.

"Do you like it?"

Kyo was startled out of his musing but quickly composed himself. "Yeah, it's nice."

"Want to adopt a kitten?" Akira nodded toward the kitten Kyo was petting.

"No. I can't." Shigure and Yuki would probably laugh at him if he brought a kitten home. The mention of Yuki made him slightly angry. He quickly changed the subject. "Where's everybody else?"

Akira handed him a cup of water before leaning against the counter. Kyo took it gratefully.

"There's nobody else. Just me."

"You manage this whole place by yourself?" Kyo asked, shocked. There were a lot of cats here, easily surpassing fifty. It must be troublesome to feed them and groom them all by himself.

"Yup."

Kyo looked the man over. He didn't look that much older than himself and yet here he was, running his own business all by his lonesome. Kyo admired the guy a bit.

Seeing a chance, Akira added, "But I would like some help."

Akira looked at Kyo who was busy messing with a toy laser. Senna chased after the red dot as Kyo flicked his wrist back and forth.

"I'm hiring." Akira frowned slightly when he didn't receive any reaction from Kyo.

_He probably didn't hear me._ He scooted closer to Kyo without Kyo's notice.

"Kyo, do you work?"

"No, I don't." Kyo looked up, surprised at how close Akira was standing. He inched away slightly.

"Would you like to? I'm hiring. I'll pay you well." _Plus, paying for you to come here is worth it. _Akira thought deviously.

_You're so dependent on other people. _Yuki's previous words penetrated his mind again. Kyo's hand fisted against his side. _Maybe I should get a job. If I could make my own money and move out then that damn rat will know how 'dependent' I am. I'll show that damn rat. I don't need anybody to take care of me._

Kyo looked around the pet shop. He never thought that his first job would be at a pet shop but a job was a job. Besides, with all the animals being cats it shouldn't be too bad. The cats listened to him. Hell, he never thought he would ever get a job before Akito locked him up.

Akira was about to open his mouth and tell Kyo how much money he would pay him and hoped the high amount would seal the deal but before he opened his mouth, Kyo interrupted him first.

"I'll take it."

Akira smiled.

Suddenly, things were looking up.

* * *

A/N: So, I was going to update Eye Candy but the chapter came out so horrid that I just stopped and wrote this instead. Ha.

Anyway, what do you think? This idea has been floating around my head for months now but I never bothered writing it.

You like? You hate? You want to vomit?

Tell me what you think, please.

Also, poll on my wall. Check it out, please.

Please R&R. Reviews inspire me and make me happy. No flames please. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

11/10/2013


	2. Chapter 2 Objection from the Court

Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does. Enjoy!

Chapter 2. Objection from the Court

The sun was starting to descend and dip beneath the tops of the trees. The road was desolate and the highway silent with only a few exception of soft hums from downtrodden vehicles.

Kyo did not know that he had been at Akira's pet shop for so long. After accepting the offer, Akira outlined his duties for every single day of the week. Since Kyo was still in school, his hours were all pretty late in the afternoon but his schedule was flexible and he was grateful for that. Akira had then proceeded to teach him some of the cat's name and each brand name food that each liked. He had forgotten most of them already but he didn't really care.

The flimsy white card bent under the strong winds as Kyo held it in front of him. Under the bolded block letter of Akira's pet shop name and address was a handwritten number. He had watched Akira hastily scrawl down his number before handing it to him with a lopsided grin.

"If you ever need to call me." was what he said when Kyo gave him a look of confusion.

_Why would I ever need to call him for? _Kyo snorted. Akira was odd but he was nice. And as long as he wasn't annoying, Kyo could handle him. Kyo would stomach a lot of things just to show up that damn rat.

A sigh escaped Kyo's lips as he weaved through the streets and entered the familiar forest. How exactly was he going to present this new ...job of his? Should he tell them? If he did, would they even care? Or should he just keep it a secret?

Kyo laughed at the possible look on the Rat's face when he sees Kyo moving out and getting his own house with his own hard earned money.

As the house came into view, Kyo decided that he would just tell them. After all, they would all get suspicious if he suddenly disappeared after school everyday and not show up until nine every night.

_I'll tell them during dinner._ Kyo felt a smugness overcome him. _And if I get lucky, maybe that damn dog and rat will choke to death. _

Kyo opened the door with a newfound confidence as he strided in. He stopped briefly at the kitchen door and examined the door down the hallway. Eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the now perfectly condition door.

_Damn Rat fixed the door._

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru came out of the kitchen with an apron adorned around her small frame and a ladle in her right hand. She instantly brighten at the sight of him. "Welcome home, Kyo-kun! I'm so glad that you're back."

When she came home earlier today from grocery shopping, she had found Yuki kneeling beside a pitiful looking door. Many failed attempts were cast around the floor. It was when she helped to fix it was when Yuki had relapsed to her what had all went down during her absence.

"Hey, Tohru." Kyo grunted as he walked past her and stared into the boiling pot. He could tell by the sizzling from the grill and the smell that she had prepared one of his favorites- grilled fish.

"Dinner's almost ready." Tohru piped in when she saw Kyo staring at it longingly.

Kyo flashed her one of his rare smiles before tousling her hair. "I'm going to my room then."

"Okay!"

The cat tromped up the stairs in a lazed pace while his mind sorted out how he was going to break the news- Nice,easy, and hopefully with a touch of choking.

* * *

Yuki thought he was asphyxiating. Water was brimming around his eyes as he felt hot tea sink down his airway.

"What?" The rice on Shigure's chopstick slumped off the narrow bridge and fell with a plop back onto his dish.

"Kyo-kun got a job?"

"Yeah." Kyo slipped another piece of grilled fish in his mouth. He was enjoying the shocked moment.

"That's great!" Tohru congratulated before turning to look at Yuki who was still coughing up his tea. "Are you okay, Sohma-kun?"

Yuki nodded hurriedly as he tried to compose himself.

"Why?" It was Shigure who asked. Shigure was shockingly serious for a change.

"Why not?" Kyo was slightly surprised by Shigure's question. He would have expected Shigure to be surprised by the news but he also expected that Shigure would have quickly recover from it, accept it, and then move on with a few teasing in between. It was normal for someone his age to get a job, right?

Shigure didn't know how to respond to that. He just felt uneasy about Kyo having a job. Maybe it was the curse that made Shigure feel nervous with having Kyo out in the open where so many people can touch him.

As if reading his mind, Kyo said, "My boss is a male."

For some reason that didn't help placate Shigure's nerve; something just didn't feel right. Maybe it was his sixth sense or maybe it was his canine senses or maybe it was that protective aura that he formed after having to nurture three teens over his house for so many years, but Shigure didn't like the idea of his younger cousin venturing into some unknown territory of work. And when Shigure felt like something wasn't right, he was always right. Just like when Hatori had told him he was going to tell Akito about Kana and when Rin said she was going to see Akito and when he noticed the difference between Hiro and Kisa's relationship. Never once had he gotten this wrongful feeling and not have future evidence as to why he should have not felt that way. For this reason, he wasn't about to let Kyo run into this wrongness that he was feeling.

Most Sohmas didn't really work until they hit adulthood because they were pampered by the Main House. Even though Kyo was the cat, Kyo was no exception; Akito had never forced Kyo to go out and work for himself either.

"Are you serious, stupid cat?" Yuki had finally found his bearings again. Yuki couldn't really fathom his cousin being one with society's working force. It was just odd.

"Why the hell would I joke about this? It's not like it's funny." Kyo put his chopsticks down, feeling slightly annoyed. Was it really that unbelievable that he was getting a job? Instead of feeling smug, he felt insulted.

Unlike the others, Tohru was quite happy for Kyo. "Where are you working, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo turned his head aside and cleared his throat, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "A... pet shop."

"A pet shop!" Tohru clasped her hands in front of her bosom. "Oh, that's wonderful, Kyo-kun! It will most likely be fun taking care of all the cute animals!"

"I don't think this is a good idea, Kyo."

Kyo turned to Shigure and frowned. "Why?"

Shigure really hated that word. Surely, he couldn't tell Kyo that he didn't want him to work because something felt wrong. Kyo wouldn't go for that. So, he brought up the thing that was always an issue in their family for centuries.

"The curse," Shigure made a gesture with his hand as if to express his feeling. For once, Shigure was having trouble stringing words together. "You might transform. People might find out about us. It's too risky."

Snorting, Kyo crossed his arms. "I go to a coed school that has thousands of girls and haven't bumped into a girl once. I think I can handle being in a shop with only a couple of females customers."

Shigure had a feeling that Kyo was going to shoot his statement down. Kyo had this ability to evade certain subject matters quite well when he wanted to. Not really wanting to do it, but Shigure felt like he needed to pull out his trump card.

"Akito won't allow it."

Kyo stood up so swiftly that the cup of glass that was settled closely along the edge of table was knocked off from its metastable state in the sudden disturbance.

Tohru squeaked while Yuki became frozen.

"Fuck Akito!" Kyo snarled. "I don't give a shit about Akito! I hate him!"

Admittedly, Shigure was half expecting the outburst but he thought Akito's name would somehow make Kyo rethink his choice. Apparently, he had only kindled the fire higher. Kyo wasn't as terrified of Akito like Yuki was. Sighing, Shigure stood up.

"Kyo, why are you doing this? Why the sudden want for a job?"

Still fuming, Kyo tried to contemplate an answer that wouldn't make him seem childish. After all, he couldn't tell Shigue that he was getting a job just to show up the damn rat, right? Of course he couldn't.

"I..." Frustrated, Kyo stomped his foot and glared up at the dog. "It's none of your damn business. I'm keeping this job!"

With that, Kyo stormed up to his room, leaving his plate only half eaten.

"Ah!" Tohru blinked rapidly as she noticed the departing cat. "Kyo-kun! What about your food?"

Tohru quickly grabbed hers and Kyo's plate and quickly followed him up the stairs and most likely up the roof.

Shigure sat back down and picked up his chopsticks again, looking solemn.

Silence descended upon the duo for a few minutes before the younger broke it.

"What was that about, Shigure?" Yuki was taken about Shigure's steady refusal of Kyo's new job. Shigure never really bounced into their personal life and directed it. He was laid back and never really bothered them about what they should and shouldn't do. So, why is it that he was so ruffled by Kyo's announcement.

Shigure continued to bring his chopsticks to his lips. He noted mildly how the food didn't seem to taste good anymore, even somewhat bland.

"Shigure!" Yuki pounded his fist against the table; the silverware clanked loudly against the table frame.

"Make sure that you watch over your cousin, Yuki."

"What?" Yuki felt somewhat frightened now. Shigure was acting so grave. "Shigure, are you okay?"

Shigure looked at him with those steely, coal eyes.

"Something just doesn't feel right, Yuki. Something isn't right."

* * *

A/N: Ugh. So, it seems that I have messed up again. This was suppose to be one of might lighter fics but I somehow managed to turn this into an angst. Don't worry the next chapter should be lighter!

This chapter totally did not come out how I planned it to be. But seeing that I have been trying to figure out what to write for this chapter for so long, I really didn't want to rewrite it and start over.

Who knows, I might rewrite this chapter later and make it more happy. What do you think?

So, hopefully you guys still mildly enjoyed this chapter even with the turn in mood. Overall, this chapter didn't really have any action (still in my writer's block) but I'm trying to make it better. Almost forgot, in this story, Akito will be male. I know he's actually a she.

Of course, thank you to those who reviewed/ favorited/ followed! You guys just make me so happy! I love you! *Hug.*

Also, poll on my wall. Check it out, please. And while you're there, please check out my other stories. My story "Checkmate" hasn't been really receiving that much love. So, please give it some love. ^^ (Yes, I just did that so shamelessly. Oh, well. haha.)

Please R&R. Reviews inspire me and make me happy. No flames please. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Reviews before this posted chapter: 12

(My goal is to have this number always go up after every posted chapter. So, help me bring it up. ^^)

12/1/2013


End file.
